Cloud meets Vash the Stampede
by Vicious Death
Summary: What would happen if Cloud met Vash? Whats gunna happen next? RandR
1. Damn i hate Deserts, Donut eating freak

That's right another one of my fan fictions just because I wanted to write it I am under massive writer's block (I need to get some medicine or cannabis to clear that up).  
  
I disown all that bullshit, the only reason I write this is to make my story look longer anyways, put that little R on all this and there we are done.  
  
Cloud meets Vash the Stampede.  
  
As I watched Sephiroth fall to the ground, dead once and for all, Sephiroth opened a portal and flung me into it. Just me and my Buster sword hurtling through time and space seeing my memories rush around me in a haze of images. There they were my allies Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Vincent, Red XII, Cid, Cait Sith, and the one person I cared for the most Yuffie. The images started to fade as I fell deeper and deeper, then I blacked out. When I awoke I heard sounds of birds and felt the ground made of sand.  
  
/Where the fuck did I go to all I remember was killing Sephiroth and then...that Son of a Bitch must've sent me somewhere...or some time/ I stood up and looked around for my sword which I found not but three feet away from me. I picked it up and swung it around a few times to make sure it was not injured I though  
  
/besides Yuffie this thing is most important to me...Yuffie that reminds me i have to find a way back to her! / I slung my sword over my shoulder and started walking I wondered for hours in that damned desert trying to find someplace to stop and buy a drink. Then I spotted him a man with blonde hair although not as light as mine a red trench coat, and yellow sunglasses, I pulled my sword off of my shoulder and held it in attack position; the man stopped and looked at me I then noticed he had a donut in his mouth and a box with him.  
  
"Hah I know you couldn't possibly be a foe with eating donuts in the middle of a desert and all, so who are you exactly and what is this place?"  
  
"This is a desert and I am Vash the Stampede," he said while cramming donuts into his mouth, Vash suddenly dropped the donuts and had a gun pointed straight at me, or at least I thought he did it was a snake in front of me but before he had taken his gun out I had it already cut in half.  
  
/This guy is kinda fast, I mean not near as fast as me but might as well go with him until we get to a town, /  
  
Vash put his gun back into his holster, which was underneath his trench coat, and then tried to scrape the sand off of his donuts and save what he could.  
  
"So this is a different planet cause we fucked up Earth huh, so what year is it then,"  
  
"Are you okay cause everyone knows that its 3015,"  
  
/It seems I now have a slight error in my plans to get home/  
  
"Why do you always have that look on your face like your thinking about something, and what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Cloud and it's no reason why I do that I just do," Vash put some of the donuts back in the box and started eating them again as he passed me I turned and followed him, since he must have known where to go, we walked for 5 hours and then arrived at a town called Okam.  
  
/Good now I can get some alcohol I hope these people accept gil, because if not a lot of people are gunna get hurt from me not getting my drink, /  
  
"Nice to meetcha Cloud," Vash yelled before going into this large building with Insurance Agency written on it.  
  
/Strange guy, / I thought before entering the tavern, as soon as I did almost the whole bar turned to face me, I guess it is unusual to see a guy carrying a five foot long sword just as wide as him, I took a seat at the bar a leaned my Buster sword against the counter.  
  
"I'll have some vodka," I took out my gil coins and laid them on the bar  
  
"excuse me sir but we only accept double dollars here," the male bartender said.  
  
/I know he did not just say what I think he said, /  
  
"Either you start accepting them or else."  
  
"I am sorry sir but I can't,"  
  
I got up picked up my sword and left the bar, there was a loud CRAAASSSH as the whole tavern fell in and I had my vodka in hand.  
  
/People these days just don't get it. /  
  
Don't fuck with me alcohol and when I want a drink you better give me a drink get it? Anyways R&R if you want more chaps then do it. Vash will have more to do in the next chapter how do you think he would react to a whole tavern being slashed down? 


	2. Why, why did you do that?

I would like to thank chaotic pink chocobo for giving me my first review on this fan fiction. So thanks for that and stuff.  
  
Cloud Meets Vash the Stampede Chapter 2: Why, why did you do that!?  
  
I sat down on a bench and watched as the rest of the building collapsed  
  
/they should have just handed me what I wanted, good thing no girls were in the building or else I couldn't have done what I did. / The rest of the building fell into rubble as I drank my vodka people came out of their houses to examine the collapse of the bar, I stood and finished the rest of my vodka off then threw the bottle into the desert I came into town from. After I had done this I picked up my sword and slung it onto my shoulder once again as I walked to the nearest inn. The inn was filled with smoke and talk as I went through the dining room into the room where the registration counter was and put my name down without paying and went upstairs to my room.  
  
/Nice room, good bed, I don't use the bed anyways what am I talking about. / I leaned my sword against the wall and looked out the single window in the room, there were two women with that Vash guy I had met, investigating the bar.  
  
"What do you think could have done this Meryl,"  
  
"Well Milly I don't know exactly but it's out job to find out." Vash eyed the wreckage carefully and said  
  
"I have an idea of what it could have been Insurance Ladies,"  
  
"Yeah what's that Mr. Vash," Milly said.  
  
"You two stay here I have an idea of what it could have been," Vash looked straight at the inn I was currently occupying, and then started walking toward it,  
  
/the two insurance ladies don't listen to well/ because they followed Vash right into the inn.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood how are you doing today,"  
  
/Milly must be talking to someone downstairs/  
  
"Do you even listen to me at all," Vash was whining to the girls  
  
"Sure we do we just don't have to do what you say,"  
  
"I know but it could be dangerous,"  
  
"So Vash what do you need help with,"  
  
/it's that Wolfwood guy again. / I started to go out of my room because their voices were being talked over by others, but then I remembered my sword  
  
/damnit must be getting loose in the head or something, / I went over and did my usual swing over the shoulder to carry it and headed downstairs.  
  
"So you saw some guy with blonde spiky hair and a huge sword go upstairs to a room, thanks for the information," Vash retorted to Wolfwood  
  
"Why do you want to talk to this guy anyways,"  
  
"I think he may know what happened to that bar that collapsed." Vash started coming up the stairs as I was leaving my room but decided against it and went back into my room  
  
/I wonder what he wants from me, besides the fact I destroyed a bar, / I laid my sword against the wall again and pulled a chair from under the table, which was used for breakfasts, to sit on. I sat and waited for this Vash guy just as I thought Knock Knock  
  
"Hello Mr. Cloud can I come in," Vash spoke through the wall  
  
"Go ahead, door's unlocked,"  
  
Vash slowly entered into my room with the two insurance ladies from the building.  
  
"Hi, I'm Milly how are you today, what's your name..."  
  
"I know your Milly and your Meryl and this guy is Vash,"  
  
"How did you know..." Meryl asked me  
  
"I have very good hearing and I met Vash in that desert." Vash stepped further into the room and the two insurance ladies sat on the bed,  
  
Vash spoke "we are here because a bar has been demolished by a single person and we thought you could help us," Vash took another chair and was going to sit, but decided against it.  
  
"Yeah I can help you out," Milly and Meryl stood up in excitement and said  
  
"Really, that would be great any help is appreciated," I stood and said  
  
"I did it," Milly and Meryl jumped back in fright  
  
/I guess it's because if I can do that without anyone knowing what else I could do. /  
  
Vash clenched his teeth and roared out "Why, why did you do that?!"  
  
Fuckin cliffhangers i hate them too. But you want more I want more R and R (Read and Review for the lamented).  
  
Thanks again to chaotic pink chocobo 


	3. Okam Showdown

Still thanks to chaotic pink chocobo for the review cause it was the one that made me want to write this see. So even if your not reading this thanks anyways.  
  
Cloud Meets Vash the Stampede Chapter 3: Okam Showdown  
  
"Why, I don't understand why you had to do that for," Vash said teeth clenched and hand on his gun.  
  
"Yeah, you meanie why'd you have to do that for," the insurance girls chimed in to bad we didn't have time for an explanation from me  
  
"Insurance ladies I would advise you to get down because there are bullets heading at us through the window," the two fell to the ground and hid under the bed. About one hundred fifteen bullets flew into the walls of my room, I watched as they whizzed by me, before the hail of bullets stopped I had grabbed my sword and leapt out of the window onto the sandy earth. "Which one of you fuckers shot up my room," I was pissed of course  
  
"It was us," a male voice said a little to my left. Vash came out of the window I had also been in, while the two insurance ladies watched.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that you could have hurt the nice women up in my room and I do not appreciate that," Milly and Meryl watched as I said this  
  
/I wonder what they think of me now/  
  
"I don't get you at all," Vash said to me.  
  
"I don't care if I did almost kill anyone male or female they are all the same to me Gwhahaha...uck." before he had got done I was were I had been but the guys head was not where it had been it was now down by his feet and blood gushing out of his neck.  
  
"Ladies you may wish to look away, a lot of bad things are about to happen," I warned Vash was down on his hands and knees begging me to stop the killing, but they tried to hurt the only two girls I know, and I'm letting them go.  
  
"I wont lose anymore friends because of some person who thinks he can destroy this world," Vash looked at me oddly and stood up he then pulled out his gun and shot one of the men that were with the guy I killed in the head.  
  
"I understand now, this is the place I finally understand, you don't always get what you want in life so make the use of what you have," the rest of the men fell down dead from me and yet I stood in the same place as when the showdown had started. None of the men we fought were left alive,  
  
/I think he finally understands why I do what I do, / I used my earth magic to cover the bodies when no one was around. I went back to my inn where Vash was sitting on the bed staring out the window, Meryl was in the bathtub, and Milly was getting some food.  
  
/I wonder if that guy is alright, / then I heard a Knock Knock and opened the door a man with a cigarette in his mouth and a cross over his shoulder said  
  
"Name's Wolfwood, got any room to stay?"  
  
"Hey needle noggin what's up," Vash said to Wolfwood, Wolfwood set his cross against the wall and said  
  
"Your the damned needle noggin, nice room you decorate yourself,"  
  
"It was from the gunfight earlier, they shot into here we went out the window Milly and Meryl are safe," Vash responded  
  
/I take it this is the guy he was asking if he knew anything earlier, /  
  
"What's your story uhh what's your name?" "Name's Cloud and i'm not from here," Meryl came out of bathroom all dressed up for night and said there is only one bed and four people i guess we will sleep else where,"  
  
/i have an idea,/ suddenly the wall to the left of our room fell down being cut down by some unknown force.  
  
"What the hell was that," Wolfwood asked  
  
"that is a man faster then Vash the Stampede," Meryl exclaimed Milly returned and asked  
  
"What in the world happened to the wall,"  
  
"Nothing just keep your mouth closed because we have a free room and bed," Meryl commanded Milly.  
  
"You two can sleep wherever you want because I don't sleep anyways," I told Vash and Wolfwood I overheard Vash and Wolfwood talking while I was watching over Milly and Meryl,  
  
"What your telling me is this guy is from a different time,"  
  
"Yep sure am and he can also use magic or illusions or something I saw him bury the bodies of those people that attacked us by waving a hand over the ground," this went on for several hours as I thought  
  
/how am I going to get back to Yuffie and the rest of my friends. /  
  
I heard Vash talking in his sleep he said "...nyum.nyum.i can finally... not... hold back anymore. Thanks to the Okam Showdown...nyum,"  
  
R and R if not fuck off Finally Vash has some balls eh? 


End file.
